Yuiitsu Maro
by Hades of Arcadia
Summary: A tragic love story that tells how ironic love can be...


Life in a hospital is pathetic. I'm here for almost a year now. I'm not a doctor or a nurse as what you think. You see, I'm here because of my illness. My heart failed two years ago. The doctors said I have to stay here until I'm cured. For the past months my doctors said I'm doing well and I might get out soon. But when is that 'soon' they are talking about? Until now I'm still here. I'm really bored. That's when I tried to escape and I met Liz.

"Hey! Watch where you're going." She said as I accidentally bumped her. She's also wearing the hospital uniform and that's when I knew she's a patient too. She's acting weird that day. I knew she's trying to escape too.

"Hey," I said as I called her.

"What?" she answered to me.

"I know what you are doing," I said teasing her. "You're going to escape your nurses, aren't you?" I smiled. The looks in her face changed. The angry face I saw changed by nervousness.

"Please!" She begged. "Don't tell anybody." Inside myself, I was laughing. I fooled her. She didn't know I'm doing what she's doing. Then she noticed the smile in my face. "And you?" she asked. I stopped. "What are you doing here? As far as I know, heart patients are not allowed here. You're trying to escape too, am I right?" she said smiling. I have no choice but to tell her the truth.

"Sort of," I said scratching my head.

"I knew it," she laughed. "I guess we're tying to run away from the boring days of living in this hospital."

"I guess so," I answered. "By the way, Max." I introduced myself to her. We decided to go to the garden, two blocks from the hospital – the Butterfly Farm – as they called it. The garden where cancer patients were buried when their time here on earth is finished.

Everyone on the street was looking at us. Maybe wondering why we are wearing pajamas. We just laughed at them. They didn't know the feeling of being free.

"At last, after two years of imprisonment on that hospital, I'm free." I shouted as I lay on the grasses. I noticed Liz's mood suddenly changed. She just sat beside me. "Is there any problem?" I asked her. Then she started telling me her life. On how her most loved father took care of him during her younger days. On how her beloved mother watch her out when she's on the hospital. But she didn't tell me anything about why she's on the hospital. I didn't asked, maybe it's her personal reason.

"I'm wondering why there's no butterfly today?" she suddenly changed the topic.

"They forgot to fly…" I said joking. All of a sudden, she also lay beside me and laughed to death.

"That's the silliest joke I've ever heard." She said continued laughing. She's laughing for a minute. Then she slowly stopped. But I didn't know something's wrong that time.

Her doctor's said she mustn't feel intense sadness or extreme happiness or any feeling that may cause her heart fail. That's the time when I knew she also had heart disease – an Ischaemic heart disease – a disease characterized by reduced blood supply to the heart. It is the most common cause of death.

Days later, I visited her. I saw her mother watching her. "She's still sleeping," her mother reminded me. So I slowly walked and sat beside her mother. "Do you mind if you could watch for her for a second. I forgot to buy her some medicines."

"Of course ma'am," I said. As I watch her, I observed that her room was full of butterfly pictures. There's one hanging on the door, another one on the side of the bed. There are fake butterfly hang on the ceiling and on the flowers in the vase.

"When I get out in this hospital, I want to see butterflies." She suddenly said. I didn't notice that she woke up already. I smiled at her and she smiled at me.

That's the beginning of my love to her. The beginning of a beautiful dream. I became so close to her so as she. I told her my secrets and she told me her secrets too. We were so happy together. As if we are destined to each other. She was my wind beneath my wings. My air to breathe. My reason of living. Months had past and still we were happy. I proposed my love to her. She accepted it. It was the happiest day of my life. We promised each other we will get out of that hospital together. I promised her that I will bring her to a field full of butterflies soon as she gets out of the hospital. But while she's there; I made paper butterflies – the origami.

"This is my gift to you for now," I said. "But I will bring you in a butterfly field when we get out on this place."

She was so happy when I said that to her. I can't wait until that day come. I thought its all okay now. Until one of my doctors approached me.

"I have good news to you Max," my doctor said. "Since you've been doing well for the past months, you are now free. You can leave this hospital next week."

My world collapsed when I heard that news. Yes, I admit, I would like to get out of that Hospital before - when i still didn't meet Liz. For them it was good news but for me it is bad. Does that mean 'Goodbye Liz'?

For the past week, I didn't tell Liz my true status. I acted as if there was nothing wrong. But I couldn't hide this long from Liz and I should tell this before it become worst.

One morning, I visited her in her room. I saw no one. The nurse in-charge said she had to meet her doctor. So I decided to wait for her. While looking around, I saw this folder. The word 'Result' was written on it. I opened it and I saw Liz's real condition – critical. She needed a heart donor as soon as possible or she'll die. Liz entered the room and saw me holding the folder. I burst into tears as I saw her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her angrily. Her voice was shattering. "Why Liz?" I shouted her. But I didn't mean it.

"Now you're shouting me," she cried. "I don't want you worry so I decided not to tell you."

That moment, I knew I must leave her. I must leave her… I do not know what to do if she'll leave me. I should sacrifice myself to her… It's better to be that way…

Liz… if you're reading this diary now, I hope you're not crying. If so, please stop crying. I don't want to see someone crying because of me. I'm sorry if I failed you. I told you I won't make you cry, but look I made you cry. Please stop crying for me. You should be happy and not sad; crying as if you lost someone. You know, I didn't totally leave you; you and I are one now. You should be thankful someone is willing to sacrifice his life to you. I hope you can forgive me for not telling you my true reason of leaving you. I thank you for everything that you showed me. I guess this is goodbye for now. Don't worry it's going to be all right. But I promise **I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU** and **I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU**. I promise. Maybe this isn't the right time for us. I know we will be together someday –maybe not here but in heaven. If that day comes, I will be the one standing in front of heaven's door waiting for you… **NO MATTER WHERE OR HOW FAR, WE WILL ALWAYS BE CONNECTED.**

E corre diu Liz… I love you…

With love,  
Max

_A sad and tragic story… that's how ironic love can be…_

E corre diu – means I love you.


End file.
